


the closest of all touch

by AlphaBanana



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: (but it's also soft), F/M, Face-Sitting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBanana/pseuds/AlphaBanana
Relationships: Female Detective/Tane, Female Detective/Tane Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	the closest of all touch

It’s a little overwhelming, the way Tane is looking at her.

People have never been shy in telling Riona that she’s good-looking, beautiful, _gorgeous_ (and she cannot let Bobby ruin this too, the way he has ruined everything else—). But his black-brown eyes are not tracing her curves, not undressing her (although they _have_ , many times) - instead he is studying her features, like he wants to commit them to memory, engrave them on his heart. Like she’s something worth looking at.

“You’re fretting.” It’s not a question, but Tane’s eyes are warm and entreating just the same, enough to make her flush from head to foot as he tries to meet her gaze.

“ _Riona_.” An edge creeps into his voice, and Riona remembers that she needs to answer somehow - even if she doesn’t always know what answer to give.

“I’m _fine_ , I just—” Shrugs helplessly and looks at her hands, folded in her lap as they sit on her sofa, which had seemed _perfectly_ adequate before she met him, but which now seems comically tiny.

“I can’t always believe this is real.” She hates how small her voice is, how fragile she sounds – she does not want him to think of her like that, like he has to—

A flash of anger on strong features, quickly suppressed - Tane _knows_ what Bobby did, has had to hold Riona in his arms as she wasted yet more tears on Bobby fucking Marks. But Tane’s smile now is as warm as the kiss he grants her, lips moving against hers in a rhythm that feels familiar in ways she does not fully understand.

“Then I haven’t been doing my job properly.” The murmur against her lips is soft, almost thoughtful, and the considering look in his eyes doesn’t fade, then, when he tells her to stand, when he tells her “rattle your dags” when she stays seated longer than he’d like.

And when she is standing before him, hands on her hips expectantly, he lays down on her sofa, legs dangling carelessly off the edge.

“Up.”

With a slight jolt, Riona realises she trusts Tane, trusts whatever this plan is - and so she obliges, straddling him and settling over him. Yet while he presses his hips up to meet her with an appreciative grunt, large hands move to pull her forward, leather squeaking in protest until—

Until she is directly over his mouth.

“I—” And Riona _hates_ this feeling, that this is somehow a test she didn’t prepare for, and it’s only when Tane lifts up to lick at her through the silk of her romper that she understands, rolling her hips with a gasp.

Riona had never been with anyone apart from Bobby before Tane, and while three years is a long enough time…Bobby had hardly been willing to experiment with oral sex, unless it had been for his own pleasure. Tane cocks an eyebrow at her when he hears her heart start to pick up, but otherwise says nothing.

Another beat, and Tane inhales sharply in understanding. “You haven’t—”

All Riona can do is shake her head and gnaw at her lower lip.

“Fuck. Ok.” Calloused hands rub soothing circles into her thighs as he tries to gauge her reaction. “Do you want to?”

“Is that a trick question?” Riona tries to project a confidence she does not fully feel, but she _wants_ whatever he wants to give her, and that is enough to put a small but genuine smile on her lips.

Tane huffs a laugh, before reaching up to fiddle with one of the straps. “Off?”

Riona stands to oblige him, and now his gaze is intoxicating, even as she tries to be sultry, to peel the silk romper slowly from her frame. He grins and takes his lower lip between his teeth, shifting a little on the sofa in anticipation.

When she is fully bare (and his pupils have swallowed his irises whole, and she likes this more than she should, him wanting her), she palms him, half-hard as he is, through his pyjama bottoms, relishes the hiss before she follows his direction back to his mouth and—

“Oh, _fuck_ .” Riona tries to lean back to see him but he holds her in place, and this is—she barely has _words_ for what this is, the pressure of his lips against her and the angle almost overwhelming, and she giggles a little despite herself.

Tane’s growl against her brings her hurtling back to him, vibrates through her, and the hands that meet her backside in a firm smack make her yelp, even as he uses them to move her hips forward and back as if she were riding his cock, rhythm getting faster. Before long, it’s all she can do to moan his name like a prayer, her litany merging with the other sounds to form an entirely different type of chorus, and when she comes her vision is stained glass, shattered shards catching the light that bursts behind her eyelids.

When she can breathe again, he is still licking lazily at her, eyes half-lidded as he cups one of her breasts, rolls the nipple expertly between his fingers without needing to look.

“That was—”

He resurfaces for long enough to smile fondly at her stupor. “Good?”

“Don’t be a dick.” Riona still feels tense somehow, thoughts of Bobby disrupting her even now, and she forces herself to be present, here and now.

Tane chuckles against her, kisses the slick, sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she gasps, and feels abruptly guilty.

“Let me—” And as Riona starts to reach behind her, Tane uses the hands still tracing shapes on her hips to hold her still and she’s too _fucking_ short to reach if he stops her from leaning back—

“Not yet. You still have more for me.” He does this. He gives and gives and _gives_ , and Riona cannot fathom what she must have done in a past life to deserve this kind of generosity.

“Tane—”

“I know you do.” And when he looks at her like that, it’s very hard to doubt anything.

This time Tane sits her on the sofa, the leather slightly sticky from where his pace had been exacting enough to make him sweat beneath her, and he kneels before her, making a soft noise in the back of his throat when he sees her displayed for him.

“I knew you were beautiful when I first saw you—” Plants a chaste kiss to the inside of her left thigh, and she cannot help but blush and avert her eyes.

“But I didn’t realise—” Now a kiss to the inside of her right thigh, this time biting the skin lightly to draw her attention back to him.

“That that meant every inch.” And then the flat of his tongue descends on her and every nerve ending is ablaze, even as he teases her entrance with one finger.

“ _Tane_ —”

“Talk to me, darling.” The endearment makes her mind stutter-stall, gulping at air past the lump in her throat, and he stops, eyes watchful.

“Ri.” His tone is calm, soothes some of the fire that flickers on the surface of her skin, and she has to pull herself out of the haze.

“Mhmm?”

“You sure you—”

“ _Tane_.” For a moment, her growl rivals his when he’s at his most wolfish, and his wide grin does nothing to mollify her, hazel eyes narrowing in irritation that melts only a little when he licks his lips.

“Ok, keep your hair on.” And with that he sinks one finger in, smiles at the way her spine arches. “And try not to rip mine out.”

That is Riona’s only warning before Tane’s tongue is on her again, and the pace he sets with his fingers and tongue working in tandem is enough to have her gripping at his hair and panting again in what feels like seconds. Tane sinks another finger in when she has just adjusted to the first and _fuck_ , his fingers are thicker than hers, and the whine that tears from her throat barely sounds human, strangles in her throat as he chuckles against her clit, circling it with his tongue, adding his _teeth_ —

And just adding the third finger is enough to make her spiral into the stratosphere, one hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping his wrist to make him stay, face frozen in pleasure, eyes screwed shut.

When she can open them again, he is still moving one finger between her thighs, easing her down as he looks up at her enraptured, one cheek resting on her thigh.

“ _He ataahua koe, e taku e aroha nei_.” His smile is as beautiful as the rest of him, and she cannot help but mirror it, even as her mind turns over what the words might mean.

Or tries to, because then he is kissing her, chin still slick enough to make her blush, and nothing else matters but _this_ , _them_ together.

Riona’s hand reaches down as far as it can, and the scrape of her nails on his abdomen makes him shiver.

Tane straightens, pulling her into a standing position against him and cups her cheek as he tries to meet her gaze. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want—” _You_ . The thought comes unbidden, unplanned, and there’s a trill of panic there, at the thought that she has let herself fall this fast again. But this doesn’t feel the same, it doesn’t feel like _falling_ , it feels like floating, and Tane has never made her feel—

Stops the thought before it can draw breath and suck the life from moments like these.

“I want you.” She cannot quite meet his eyes at first, but the smile that spreads over his lips is enough to encourage her, and when she looks him in the eye all she can see is _warmth_ , bright as sunlight.

“I want you too. And not just like thi—” Breaks off then when she palms him again through his trousers, and this is addictive, watching shivers of pleasure ripple through him even as her own blood starts to heat again in her veins

“ _Fuck_ , Ri.” And then she is airborne, his kisses almost bruising as they trade moans. Lays her down on the table and braces himself above her.

Riona tugs at the sleeve of his t-shirt, mirroring his earlier question with a raised eyebrow. “Off?”

He pulls it off in one smooth motion and she lets her hands map out his muscles, letting him run his hands down her curves in turn. And the thought hits her, with the force of a freight train that she wants to learn his body by heart, all his firm lines and smooth skin with fading scars, wants to be able to speak this language and understand his secrets, tell her all of his.

Tane is tall enough to be able to lean behind them with relative ease to fish a condom out of the odd pile of his things he keeps on the counter, handing it to her to unwrap with her shaking fingers as he shucks off his pyjama bottoms.

A slight shudder runs through his sturdy frame as she rolls the condom onto him, lets her hand linger a moment longer than is strictly necessary.

“ _Riona_.” Tane’s eyes are closed, but when he opens them again there is a heat could burn her to ashes if she allows it, and for a moment she thinks it might be nice to be consumed by him, have him warm her the way she needs.

As retaliation, he spends longer than is strictly necessary running the head of his cock through her folds, lingering at her clit in a motion that already has her scrabbling for purchase on the table. Eventually he sinks into her, and the baritone groans and alto moans that leave them are in perfect harmony. The drag of him against her is something heavenly, makes her feel like she can taste stardust and watch supernovae behind her eyelids when she squeezes them shut.

“Look at me.” Tane’s voice is too rough, too _broken_ to call it an order, but Riona’s eyes fly open regardless to look into black-brown depths in time to see his eyes widen as his pace quickens, his gasps hitting her skin as his thrusts seem to hit deeper, _faster_.

Her third creeps up on her without warning, sensitive as she is, and she _wails_ as she falls apart, scrabbling desperately at his biceps as his fingertips dig half-moons into her hips and he keeps going, the pace punishing as he mutters curses and endearments and nonsense under his breath.

Leans forward to hold her close to his chest, her nails scraping at his back, and he growls as he finishes with three, four thrusts, powerful enough to move her up the table.

Tane has to twist his head to kiss her as deeply as he’d like, tongue tangling with hers as his breaths become hers. When Riona has to breathe, he presses his forehead against hers with a smile.

“That real enough for you?”

Riona’s eye-rolling is half-hearted at best, and she arches her back to be closer, humming as he understands and sinks onto her, pressing her lightly into the table, his weight reassuring as an anchor.

“More real than anything.”


End file.
